desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gossip
Gossip jest dwudziestym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 29 kwietnia 2007 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali John Pardee & Joey Murphy, a reżyserowała Wendey Stanzler. Opis Susan nie może wybrać między Ianem a Mikie'm. Lynette spędza co raz więcej czasu z Rickiem, który podsuwa jej pomysły co do ulepszenia pizzerii. Kayla sądzi, że kobieta zdradza jej ojca. Streszczenie Edie mówi Gaby, że związała się z Carlosem. Ta tłumi w sobie złość, ale już następnego dnia kłóci się z Edie. Jest zdania, że Edie jako przyjaciółka nie powinna się wiązać z jej byłym mężem. Nakazuje także Susan i Lynette, by stanęły po jej stronie. Zauważa to Edie, która natychmiast postanawia działać. Proponuje Lynette, by pizzeria zaopatrzyła urodziny Traversa, które mają się odbyć przed jej domem. W trakcie przyjęcia promuje także książki Susan. Gabrielle jest zdenerwowana, że jej przyjaciółki nie zingorowały Edie. Dopiero szczera rozmowa z Carlosem sprawia, że kobieta zmienia swoje podejście do całej sprawy. Do domu wraca Karen McCluskey, jednak całe Wisteria Lane odwraca się od niej po tym, jak jej sekret ujrzał światło dzienne. Jedyną osobą, która broni pani McCluskey, jest Parker, który ma zresztą z tego powodu nieprzyjemności ze strony kolegów. Pod wpływem Parkera pani McCluskey decyduje się uciąć plotki na temat swojej tajemnicy i opowiedzieć prawdę. Lynette coraz więcej czasu spędza w towarzystwie Ricka. W domu mówi, że pracuje, ale nie wierzy jej Kayla. Rick proponuje jej wspólne wyjście na otwarcie restauracji jego znajomego. Lynette po namyśle przyjmuje propozycję. Tuż przed ich wyjściem zjawia się Tom wraz z dziećmi. Lynette jest zmuszona odwołać wyjście z Rickiem. Ich rozmowę podsłuchuje Kayla, która nabiera pewności, że jej macocha nie jest do końca szczera w stosunku do Toma. W domu Tom oznajmia, że chce już wrócić do pracy i czas zwolnić Ricka. Lynette jest temu zdecydowanie przeciwna. Susan kłóci się z mężczyzną, który zajął jej miejsce parkingowe. Dzięki interwencji policji Susan spotyka się z panią psycholog. Opowiada jej o swojej sytuacji uczuciowej. Ta doradza jej, żeby nie ukrywała się przed swoimi wielbicielami, tylko ostatecznie wybrała jednego z nich. Susan idzie za jej radą. Odwiedza Mike'a i mówi mu, że wychodzi za Iana. Mike nie kryje swojego rozczarowania. Ian jest za to bardzo szczęśliwy. Obserwując reakcję Susan na wiadomość Mike'a nagraną na sekretarce, niespodziewanie zmienia zdanie. Uważa, że Susan nigdy nie zapomni o swej dawnej miłości i postanawia wrócić do Europy. Następnego dnia rano Ida Greenberg mówi Susan, że Mike się wyprowadził. Obsada Ciekawostki *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Bree Hodge (Marcia Cross), Orson Hodge (Kyle MacLachlan), Andrew Van de Kamp (Shawn Pyfrom) i Danielle Van de Kamp (Joy Lauren) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. *Ten odcinek oznacza ostatni występ Dougraya Scotta jako Iana Hainswortha. Po trzytygodniowej nieobecności Andrea Bowen powraca jako Julie Mayer. *Tytuł odcinka, Gossip to piosenka zaczerpnięta z musicalu Stephena Sondheiam, Sunday in the Park with George. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 320. *Odcinek obejrzało 17,17 milionów ludzi. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Chorwacki: Ogovaranje *Francuski: Commérages *Francuski (Kanada): Commérages *Niemiecki: Klatsch *Hebrajski: רכילות *Węgierski: Pletyka *Włoski: Gossip *Polski: Potęga plotki *Hiszpański: Rumores Galeria en:Gossip fr:3x20 kategoria:Sezon trzeci Kategoria:Odcinki